dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Challenge Continues
Plot Papanta kicks Namchin in the gut and sends him flying out of the ring, but Namchin manages to recover and use his vulcan cannon against him, but Papanta counters with Galick Wave - destroying his opponent as Pinich attacks Cell 13 and easily pummels him. Pinich fires his Hyper Galick Gun, however, Ginyu knocks Cell 13 out of the way and is destroyed instead. Android Zangya blasts Papanta with her finger beam as Cell 13 is overwhelmed and knocked to the ground. Cell 13 punches Android Zangya and absorbs her as Janembu fires his Galaxy Assault Rain and bombards Pinich as the Saiyan warrior attempts to dodge the attacks, but is injured by each attack. Cell 13 fires a ki blast at Pinich while he is off-guard and manages to mortality wound him by piercing him. Papanta kicks Coolieza away and flies over to Pinich as he reveals Senzu Beans under his sleeve and feeds one to Pinich restoring him and allowing him to power up from his near-death experience. Pinich grabs Janembu by the antenna and uses Dragon Throw to hurl him out of the ring eliminating him before punching Cell 13 in the gut as Coolieza transforms into his Golden form and proceeds to try to knock down Papanta with a kick. Papanta enters her Great Ape power and proceeds to punch Coolieza in the gut before tricking Coolieza into striking at them, but Coolieza punches the ground instead resulting in his elimination. Papanta kicks Cell 13 in the back of the head while Pinich knees him in the gut. They team up against Cell 13 and begin to overwhelm him with their assault as he proceeds to fight back, but they easily dodge each of his attacks without ease before fire ki blast at them, but Pinich deflects out of the stadium and hits a tree - destroying it as Pinich knocks Cell 13 into the ground and uses Final Galick Cannon as Cell 13 tries to get up - sending flying and crashing into a wall outside the ring. Pinich is granted a break in order to calm down and heal before the next fights continue while Goku continues to train his teammate as hears the Pinich has defeated his 89th opponent and moved up to his 90th. However, Pinich accidentally touches a wall resulting in his team's ring out, but was allowed to go onto compete for the first round. It wasn't long until Team Tekka was called before successfully completing the round with 91 teams following Tekka falling out of the ring from exhaustion. Team Jamila and Team Caway were announced to follow and were later announced that Team Caway succeeded with 91 victories while Team Jamila succeeded with 79 victories and are required to take the redemption round. Eventually, Team Goku is called to the stadium as they prepare to face against the 100-Teams. Appearances Characters *Pinich *Papanta *Team Tekka *Time Rift Teams *Team Caway *Team Jamila *Team Goku Locations *Timespace Rift Transformations *Strengthened Super Saiyan 2 *Great Ape power Battles *Pinich (Strengthened SUper Saiyan 2) & Papanta (Base/Great Ape power) vs. Team Jamembu: TR Category:Fanga